


Hurt.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 12, Sharing a Bed, a bathtub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!My tumblr.





	Hurt.

Cas breaks through the door just in time to see Dean being launched across the room, the front of his shirt covered in blood.

‘’Dean!’’ He makes a quick work of killing the werewolf that attacked Dean and runs towards the hunter. He is propped against the wall, his hand clutching as his chest, blood coating his fingers.

‘’Cas.’’ Cas touches Dean’s hand.

“Shhh, I’m here, Dean, don't worry.”

“Cas.” Dean says again, this time more urgent, like he wants to say something important. Or warn Cas.

He hears a shoot and when he turns around. Sam is there, gun raised, the last werewolf left dead on the ground right behind Cas. The angel looks at Dean again, raising two fingers to his forehead healing the major injuries and stopping the blood loss.” Neat trick, Cas. Thank you, buddy.” His voice is dense, he looks dizzy and Sam and him have to pull him on his feet.

“ You should have called me sooner!”

“ We didn't know you were so close to this town.” Sam only listens to them arguing, well used by now to the tension growing between Dean and Castiel in the few moments they are together this days, his brother doesn’t want anything but for Cas to stay with them, or at least for Cas to let them help him, Cas has made it his personal mission to find Lucifer, and Sam, and deep down Dean knows too, knows he just wants to protect them. They carry Dean all the way to the car, but neither of them makes a move to climb inside, Dean leans against the door, eyes fixed on Cas. “And anyway you could have gotten hurt too right there, you didn't even notice the werewolf behind you!” The angel huffs.

“ I was too busy trying to save you.” They stare at each other, Sam stares at the tree on the other side of the road where they left the car.

 

Sam ends driving the impala, despite his brother's complains about it until they reach the motel where they are staying. When he parks the silence that falls between them is heavy.

“Hey, guys, I’m going to book another room, we only have two beds.”

“No Sam, it won't be necessary.” Cas is talking to him, but his eyes don't leave Dean.” I don't require sleep and, anyway,I have to go.”

“You are leaving now?” Dean’s tone is a surprised one. A little bit hurt too, he wanted to spend time with the angel, they hadn't seen each other for a couple days.

“I’ll check your injuries and I will go, yes.”

The three of them enter the room but Sam decides to leave after a few minutes with a poor excuse of wanting some food and a coffee.

“You should clean yourself, Dean.” Cas heads to the bathroom, preparing everything for Dean to take a warm bath.

Dean enters, and starts taking his dirty and ripped clothes off, the injuries on his chest are just red marks from the claws of the werewolf, and he is already feeling better. Cas takes a look, and when he makes sure Dean is okay he makes him go into the bathtub. The warm water relaxing Dean the second it touches his aching muscles. Cas is still there, and now that Dean really looks at him, he looks tired, but who isn’t tired these days, when they stop the end of the world to just face another world treath without a break. Cas silently picks the shampoo and cards his fingers through Dean’s hair. The hunter closes his eyes.

‘’You don’t have to do this.’’

‘’ I know that, but I want to do it.’’ They are quiet after that. Dean understands, they have to enjoy this quiet moments of peace before Cas leaves again, he needs this, he needs to feel Cas close to him, as much as Cas needs to know he arrived on time, Dean is here, safe and alive. Cas helps Dean out of the bathtub and hands him a towel.

‘’I missed you.’’ He says, his eyes focused on the wall. Whatever was holding Dean back flies out of the window and he wraps his arms around Cas, holding his breath until the angel hugs him back.

‘’I missed you too, and I’m sorry all we seem to do is fight.’’  Cas nods in agreement.

‘’I’m sorry, too.’’ He steps back and cradles Dean’s face, he moves slowly, unsure, as he fears Dean would push him away. When Dean doesn’t move, Cas gently presses his lips against Dean’s. Dean kisses back, he will have time tomorrow to think about this, about what it means, but he would be crazy if he didn’t enjoy this moment. They part to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together.

‘’You should get dress and get some sleep, Dean.’’ Dean nods, but he doesn’t move, not until he has kissed Cas a couple times more.

They both get out of the bathroom and Cas sits down on Sam’s bed, flumbing with his phone, while Dean puts on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, both of them trying really hard to ignore the weight on their chests caused by the oncoming farewell. Cas gets up when Dean gets in his bed and turns off the light.

‘’Goodbye Dean. Call me if you need anything.’’ Dean nods, he knows is childish but he doesn’t want to say goodbye. When Cas doesn’t get an answer he turns around heading to the door.

Cas is ready to leave at the doorway when Dean speaks quietly.

“Stay here, Cas. You can go in the morning.You took care of me, let me do the same for you.You need some rest.” That's the problem, if Cas stays, if he lets Dean take care of him, he won't be able to say goodbye when tomorrow comes, and he has to, because he has to find Lucifer. He sighs, leaning his forehead against the door. Maybe he is an angel, but he gets tired too, tired of running around following leads that are never anything. He gets tired of being alone.

Just one night, he decides, I will leave in the morning, he promises himself.

He raises the hand he had in the doorknob and turns around, meeting Dean’s eyes. The hunter lifts a hand, inviting him to his bed. Castiel peels off his layers of clothing on his way to the bed and slips under the cover. They are quiet, each of them on their side of the bed.

“ I would like to stay here, Dean. I hope you know that, but I can't.”

“ Not until you find Lucifer, I understand.” It doesn't mean it hurts less to see Cas go; he understands, but understanding doesn’t calm the pain and the worry. Dean shakes his head, he should enjoy being close to Cas, not being bitter about what tomorrow might bring. The mattress dip beneath him and suddenly he feels a warm weight against his side.

“Is this okay?” Cas moves backwards a little bit, giving him a chance to tell him to respect his personal space.

“ Yes, it’s fine.” He kisses the top of Cas’ head. Maybe he is just tired, or maybe he has been trying not to say this words for so long that he can’t stop them anymore.“ I think I’m in love with you.’’ Cas tenses, but when Dean moves his hand in circles on his back he relaxes a bit.’’It must be love, Cas, what I feel, because only love can hurt like this.” That’s it, he has said it, and it's true. He has never hurt like this before, never missed someone like this and he has never never loved like this. He has never met someone like Cas. Cas grips the front of t-shirt, and Dean waits for his reaction, he waits for the worst, that’s why he is so surprised when Cas finally speaks.

‘’ Dean, I,’’ he starts, he tries to clear his throat, trying to speak despite the lump in his throat. He doesn’t notice he is crying until Dean catches a tear on his cheek with his thumb. ‘’ I love you, too, Dean, I love you so much.’’They embrace tightly, and kiss until Dean can’t fight sleep anymore.

When Sam comes back to the room, his brother is sleeping, hugging Cas close to his body. The angel has his eyes closed, Sam knows he isn’t sleeping, but he is glad he is getting some rest too. He smiles softly at them, he wishes the best for them, they deserve happiness but they always get hurt, maybe this time around things can be different for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! My tumblr.


End file.
